


Smooth

by DaughterOfInkAndLetters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Nervousness, Slight body insecurity, Swearing, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:52:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4665579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfInkAndLetters/pseuds/DaughterOfInkAndLetters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader has a tiny…okay a huge crush on Crowley, but what she doesn’t know is that he likes her back, but the dear King of Hell is quite nervous about having a crush on someone as pretty as the reader.</p><p>This was a request from impala-oneshots.tumblr.com you can request stories there</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smooth

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back! I really loved to write this because Crowley is my favorite demon so I hope you guys like it. Sorry if there are any English mistakes, and if you see any, please tell me and I’ll correct them immediately.

“Yep, okay we need to call Crowley” said Dean slamming the book shut with a sigh and standing up “We need a way to gank this bitch and I’m sure that fucker has it”

“Why do you think Crowley would have a way to kill a _Llorona_ ” said Sam looking up from his laptop

“I don’t know Sam, but this chick shouldn’t even be here! She’s from fuckin’ Mexico!” Dean protested and you just smiled “So if he doesn’t know then he’ll go ask someone, he owes us”

“I’m still thinking she’s just a ghost” you said “Like, she can’t be the ACTUAL _Llorona_ ”

“Why not?” Sam closed his laptop and stood up, pushing the old chair back.

“Well, according to all this lore, she’s a really REALLY old ghost, like when Chris Columbus came to America, old” they just looked at each other and you sighed “But yeah, sure, let’s go and call Crowley”

   On the outside you tried to put a I-can’t-stand-demons-especially-him-that-asswipe façade, but you were actually delighted every time you needed Crowley’s help, you had a tiny crush on him, he was handsome, smooth and had the most panty melting accent there could ever be. Of course you thought he would never be interested in you that way, he was the King of HELL for god’s sake! He could have girls like “Lola”, that demon you found him with back when he was down in the dumps with human blood.

  You got to the dungeon and Dean got everything ready for the ritual while you subconsciously fixed your hair, trying to smooth it out as much as possible.  

“What are you doing?” asked Sam passing the match box to Dean and giving you a funny look.

“Nothing, my hair is all over the place, I just want to fix it, is that so wrong?” he shook his head and raised an eyebrows, he opened his mouth like he was about to say something

“Hello boys” you looked at the center of the room where the suited business man was standing

“Moose, squirrel, Y/N”

“What, no nickname for her?” Dean pointed at you and Crowley snorted with an eye roll.

“Too pretty for a petty nickname” you bit you lip, stifling a giggle and looked away, trying to stop the blood from invading your face “Oh God” Dean shook his head and rubbed his hand over his face

“Anyway, you are not here to flirt with Y/N, you are here to tell us how to kill a _Llorona_ ”

When you heard about the flirting you could practically hear the blood rushing to your face, you even felt your ears getting hot.

Of course Sam noticed this and gave you a small smile with a look that said _“We are going to talk about this later”_

“A what?” asked Crowley raising an eyebrow

“ _Llorona_ ” said Sam “It’s a Mexican spirit, but it is not a normal spirit” Crowley nodded and smiled sarcastically

“Many deals happening in Mexico lately” he said with a proud smile “I don’t know how to kill it but I’ll find out for you boys” Dean laughed dryly and everybody looked at him

“Ha. Just like that. Out of the goodness of the black hole you call a heart?” Crowley shrugged and looked at you

“Something like that” you smiled and he turned around

“Yeah right, what do you want Crowley?” Sam crossed his arms and you mimicked his actions, trying to look tough and hunter like.

“Nothing moose, see, I’m not as awful as I seem” and with that he disappeared, leaving you with a stupid smile that you tried to hide

“Fuckin’ ass demon” Dean turned around and marched out of the room, leaving you alone with Sam

“So…what was all that about?” he asked while putting away the match box “What?” you tried pretending that you didn’t know what he was talking about, and obviously you were failing miserably.

“C’mon you were looking at Crowley like he was you high school crush” you rolled your eyes and chuckled

“As if, I know I’m a pretty girl Sam, for someone to be my high school crush they have to be better than Crowley”

“Yeah sure, then why where you blushing?” you laughed and tried to think of a quick lie

“Cause I started thinking about you naked” he let out a full body laugh and then patted your shoulder

“Yeah well, keep dreaming” you punched his arm and laughed

“Maybe it was actually a memory of one of our passionate nights” you smirked and wiggled your eyebrows Sam gave you his classic bitch face and you just burst out laughing

“Oh yes, our passionate nights watching Game of Thrones, crying about it” he opened the door and you got out of the room

“Are there any other kinds of passionate nights?” you walked to your room and plopped face first into the bed

 _“Crowley is so handsome…AND THE KING OF HELL YOU IDIOT!”_ you sighed and grabbed a pillow to put under your head _“You are a hunter! You can’t fantasize with the king of hell! Specially not with his lips…or his hands…or those beautiful eyes that- STOP IT!” “God! What am I gonna do?_ ” you said in a muffled whisper to the pillow _“Plus…he could have all the Lolas he wanted”_ you sighed and hugged your pillow _“This is stupid I shouldn’t even be talking to myself about this! I shouldn’t be talking nor thinking about this!_ ” You close your eyes and tried to think of something else, anything that came to your mind but Crowley was good enough for you _“Cas…I wonder how he is doing…I want to know what’s going to happen in the next episode of Game of Thrones…they are living hell…goddamn it”_

“Stop thinking about him!” you close your eyes and relaxed “It’s like 4:30 in the morning, I need to sleep any

                                   ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile in Hell~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _“Get a bloody grip Crowley”_ he was pacing around the room with a whiskey in one hand and an angel blade on the other _“It’s not like she’ll bite your head off if you ask her”_

“Sir?” he turned to see a demon whose name he couldn’t even remember

“What? Can’t you see I’m busy?” he pointed to the demon tied to the chair in the middle of the room, he was struggling and probably crying but Crowley couldn’t care less

“Yes sir. Sorry, it’s just that Donald Trump wants to make a deal and-“

“Hm...interesting, see what he wants” the demon just nodded and closed the door

“Please, please just let me die” the demon cried and Crowley quirked an eyebrow

“A demon begging, that’s not something you see every day” Crowley dragged the blade all over his chest and he screeched in pain _“Maybe I could do it when she goes out”_ he ignored the demon’s pleas and he rolled his eyes, finishing the whiskey and smashed the glass against the head of the demon

“That’s it! I’ll do it then!”

“W-What?” the demon panted and he just rolled his eyes, quickly pushing the blade through the poor victims heart "AHH”

 _“She’s still a hunter”_ the rational part of him thought “Bollocks”       

                            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back at the Bunker~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Guys? I’m going to town and on a supply run, any of you wants to make me company?” you said putting on your jacket on and walking into the library where Sam and Dean where neck deep in research

“Nah Y/N just bring me some pie” said Dean barely looking up

“Thanks Y/N but no, I’ll pass” Sam looked up and gave you a half smile

“Okay, I’ll be taking my baby” you said walking to the bunker’s garage

  Your baby, a beautiful, blue ’72 Camaro that your mom had given to you when you started hunting by your own. _“Some time out of this bunker will really do me some good”_ you thought getting into your car and starting the engine _“Fresh air, seeing people’s faces, going into stores…yes that’ll be good for me, I’ve been on that bunker WAY too long…only seeing Sam and Dean…and sometimes Cas…and Crowley”_

“No, stop that” you reached to turn on the radio, hoping to find any song to take your mind off Crowley ”This will do” Marina and The Diamonds filled your car and you sighed, focusing on the music for a moment, letting the rhythm set in your brain.

   The wind blowing your (Y/H/C) hair wildly. You started tapping the wheel to the rhythm of the song and for the first time in a long long time, you smiled, just because.

   Not much time later you arrived to the center of the town, parking in a street and getting out of the car with a smile of your face and the song on your head. _“First I need some new jeans, since that fucking werewolf ripped my favorite ones apart I’ll need some new ones, then I’m going to go to the drugstore to get more bandages, we are running low on them…the supermarket…”_

  You walked into the nearest clothes store and started looking for some simple jeans

“These look nice” you placed them in front of your legs and nodded “Yeah good enough for me, plus they are the perfect color”

   You turned around and had to hold a scream of surprise when you saw Crowley standing there, in the middle of the store.

  He had and awkward smile and he gave you a small wave.

“Crowley?” you asked walking up to him, feeling confused as to why was he here, and just a little bit excited to see him

“Hello darling” he said giving you a small smile “How are you today?”

“Umm…fine? What are you doing here? I have the knife with me”

  Yes, you liked him, but that didn’t stop him from being a demon, a demon who you didn’t know if he even liked you, so you had to be precautious.

“I…I came here to…I came here to” he stuttered and looked down

 _“He looks so cute when he’s nervous…why would he be nervous? He’s always so calmed”_ you thought with a small smile

“You came here to what Crowley?” you asked folding the jeans and throwing them over your arm

“I was wondering if…if you” he sighed and looked around, seeing the jeans in your arm “Those are…those are nice”

“Oh god” you let out a laugh and walked to the cashier, taking out your wallet “You came here to compliment my choices on jeans” You paid for your jeans and the girl behind the register put them in a bag “Thanks” you said and she gave you a smile “Now, what do you want?”

   You walked out of the store with Crowley behind you, his hands in his pockets and his cheeks a faint pink color

“I was just wondering if you…you would like to…” he bit his cheek and took a deep breath

 _“He’s usually so collected I wonder what doe he wants? Maybe…maybe some info on Sam and Dean? Does he really only came to me for that? Oh god he did”_ you rolled your eyes and sighed, not even stopping to think that those thoughts were just that, thoughts.

“Maybe we could-“ he was finally getting the courage to say it before you interrupted him

“You know what? I won’t tell you shit! I won’t tell you anything about Sam nor Dean, I won’t tell you anything Crowley!” And with that you turned around with a deep frown, trying to keep your dignity intact

“Darling! Wait!” you felt his hand around your wrist and you turned around, ready to take the knife out of your purse when he let you go “Wait! I won’t hurt you, I don’t want to know anything about Dumb and Dumber, I was going to ask you on a date!” he said exasperated

“Wha-What?” you said surprised

“Yeah, I was thinking that we could go out tomorrow…Italian?” you smiled and tried to be smooth

“Yes I love to go Italian” you said with a smile “No wait”

“Is that a yes?” he said with a chuckle

“Y-Yes! It would be great!” you smiled and nodded quickly “So…tomorrow, Italian, sounds awesome”

“Then I’ll see you tomorrow, here, I would tell you to get beautiful, but you are always beautiful darling” he said with a smirk

“I…yeah, I’ll be here” he came even closer to you and took your jaw, leaving a soft kiss against your cheek

“Then I’ll see you tomorrow, dove” And with that he disappeared

 _“Oh God I can’t believe that just happened”_ you walked to your car and threw the bag with the jeans into the back seat “I have a date: you said with a smile from ear to ear “I have a date with Crowley” you started the engine and kicked a little in excitement “I HAVE A DATE WITH THE KING OF HELL” you screamed to yourself.


End file.
